1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of basketball and more particularly to a novel apparatus useful in improving accuracy and performance by a player in tossing a basketball through a standard basket rim and net affixed to a standard basketball backboard.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the playing of the game of basketball, it is understood that a basketball rim is, in effect, only a small portion of the actual target area that can be utilized by a player for visually aiming the basketball preparatory to tossing the ball at the rim. The rim provides very little in the way of visual aid and promotes little in confidence in relation to effectiveness and accuracy in shooting or tossing of the basketball. Moreover, not only does the rim offer a misleading and inhibitively small visual representation of the true dimensions of the target at which the player is shooting, but reinforces what in effect is an optical illusion suggesting that the target being aimed for is much smaller than it actually is. The greater the distance from the basket rim, the greater the effect of the optical illusion.
Although some attempts have been made to provide aiming devices for improving the effectiveness and accuracy in tossing of the basketball through the rim, most of these prior attempts have encountered difficulties which stem largely from the fact that no provision has been made to overcome the adverse effects of the optical illusion. Although a variety of nets, bull's-eye targets on the backboard, independent markers and indicators have been used, such prior attempts are generally expensive, time-consuming to install and are generally confusing to the players in practice.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel apparatus, method and concept which will improve player accuracy anf performance in "shooting" a basketball by providing an aiming aid presenting a true representation of the usable and effective area leading into a basketball rim and net. Such a device should influence a player to aim and shoot properly with the most productive trajectory, arc and technique whereby further enhancement of effectiveness and improvement in accuracy is provided.